Derrick Henson
Derrick Henson is a character in Taskforce Delta, acting as the ship's Armory Chief. He distributes weapons, ammunition, and explosives when needed. Personality Derrick tends to stick to himself, shuffling himself away in the Armory to ensure all weapons are up-to-par and ready for use, on hand should anything happen, either suddenly or planned ahead. When he is spoken to, his strong voice helps to get points across and express either interest or disinterest in any subject. He is generally friendly, but often finds a good way to avoid prolonged conversations. Derrick is also very perceptive due to his military career, allowing him to notice the smallest detail, like someone stealing from the cafeteria line. This also allows him to avoid the mental traps that Ms.Blackman often sets up. When in a combat situation, Derrick dons a suit of Mk. III Armor colored brown and steel with a Pilot helmet, Collar/Breacher chest piece, Grenadier right shoulder pad and Security left shoulder pad. His knee pads are the GUNGIR style and he keeps a Tac pad on his right wrist, and a soft case on his left hip. Appearance Henson is a middle aged african american man with a clean shaven head, a small black moustache, and brown eyes. Henson is the tallest crew member, standing at 6'6" and weighing about 210 pounds. He wears the basic officer uniform, with a green bandana often wrapped around his head. History Derrick was the middle child of a middle class family, and was often dismissed when it came to praise, despite all the hard work he was tasked with. As a result, he learned to not to complain or try and take credit for things, leading to him being extremely modest. To get away from his family, Derrick signed on with the UNSC and the Alien Connections Office, developing an amazing skill with any weapon available and the ability to understand the aliens language. After a good twenty long year military experience, Henson was stationed on the Blarginhonk under the command of Templar Keran, being placed in charge of the armory. Skills and Abilties Henson is extremely skilled with any weapon issued by the UNSC, knowing the inside and out of weapons ranging from the basic magnum to the high tech Spartan Laser. He does have his preferences though, often sticking with a Battle Rifle and a Grenade Launcher when in combat. Henson is also skilled in Alien Relations, like a majority of the crew. He isn't the most skilled, but understands the Alien language well enough to communicate back. He tends to leave a majority of the conversations and negotiations to his fellow crewmates, however. Relationships Templar Keran Derrick and Templar have a relatively positive relationship, with Derrick being a loyal crewmember who does what is ordered, and Templar trusting him with important duties. Derrick is aware of Templar's distrust, but doesn't know why exactly. Talia Blackman Talia and Derrick have a strange rivalry, to the point where Derrick can easily avoid the mental traps she tries to get him into. He also tends to avoid her in the armory, one of the main reasons he stays in the bowels of the ship. However, when a therapy session does occur, Derrick is as honest as can be. He has admitted that she is attractive, possibly hinting at some romantic feeling. Or he could just be messing with her like she messes with the crew. Trivia *Derrick Henson is, currently, the only confirmed African American on the site. *He shares his last name with a minor character in the main canon RvB series. Category:Taskforce Delta